New Years Kiss
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Ibiki x Shizune! One mandatory holiday party...Two wallflowers... One steamy kiss..all ending in love!


Disclaimer…I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Trust me if I did, a lot more action would be taking place. Wink… Wink!

I also do not own the poems in this fanfiction. Poems listed are from William Butler Yeats and Sarojini Naidu.

**New Years Kiss**

**Shizune x Ibiki oneshot fanfic story**

Shizune stood, quietly, against the far corner of the great hall. Her emerald green, kimono standing out, against the drab, russet walls. The kimono's silver stitched, water lilies glittering under the colorful holiday lights.

With her soft, auburn, eyes. She stared down, absently, into the tall stemmed glass. Her hand, swirling, the near crystal, liquid with a bored sigh. Watching, as the motion, caused a rise of tiny bubbles to float upward. Disappearing, with a light fizz as they reached the top. She let out another lengthy sigh. This one sounding, more annoyed, then bored as it fell from her red lips.

"_Champagne of all things!"_ A frown, etching, on her brow. Her eyes continuing to stare, at the odd liquid alcohol.

"_Like the village's budget isn't strained enough…she goes and orders three cases of expensive imported champagne_." Shizune berated, inwardly. Her dark, chocolate eyes flickering up. Catching sight of the bane of her anger.

Lips pursed, she watched her best friend and Hokage flirt, shamelessly, with the village's number one pervert, Jiraiya. A large, overflowing cup of sake in her hand. A few drops spilling over the edge, every time she moved.

"Uhh…she's not even drinking, the damn champagne!" Shizune hissed, under her breath. "Well, isn't that just dandy!"

The sound of a paper horn blowing, loudly. Causing her eyes to blink before following the obnoxious sound. Catching sight of Gai she rolled her eyes. The tall, green clad jounin stood by the large buffet table. A gaudy, brightly colored paper hat sitting on top of his head. The glittery numbers of the upcoming new year. Sticking out of the top of the hat. Surrounded in a plume of colored feathers. Shizune couldn't help but roll her eyes, once more. When Gai, gleefully blew the paper horn once more. The papers curl unwinding, hitting Kakashi across his masked face.

Shizune had to hold back, the giggle that sat on her tongue. As she watched, the silver haired jounin, rip the party favor from his rival mouth. Only to tear the paper party favor into tiny pieces. Blowing the tiny flakes back into Gai's shock, stricken face. The little, colored bits of paper sticking to the dark haired jounin's appalled face. A satisfied chuckle, leaving Kakashi's masked face.

Shizune nearly called out to the copy nin. Warning him, Gai had another dozen more paper party horns. Stuffed in his weapons pouch, but why bother.

The large village hall was filled with many other jounin. Standing around, the overly. decorated room. Inebriated and jolly their paper horns blowing, loudly from time to time. As everyone waited, for the clock to strike the midnight hour.

Bored she looked back, to the glass of bubbly liquor in her hand. Before lifting it to her lips. The bubbles, tickling her nose as she took a small sip. Followed, quickly by another.

'_Hmm…not bad._' She thought, as the clear liquid slid down her throat, effortlessly. She found herself pleasantly surprised at just how smooth and slightly sweet it tasted. Shizune was not one for alcohol like Tsunade, especially sake.

To her, it was overly strong. She disliked the burning sensation as it slipped past her lips. To her it was like swallowing a dozen hot senbon.

Lifting the tall, thin, glass again she took another sip. This time savoring the taste.

'_Hmmm…maybe this stuff was worth the cost._' She thought, for a moment. Before shaking her head.

'_What am I thinking?_ "She sighed inwardly. '_Damn Tsunade and her…her…stupid parties_." Shizune fumed, angrily. Once again, remembering that she was forced to come to this little party. Her lips pressing into a thin line.

'_That damn woman, will use any excuse she can find to spend village money on alcohol!_' Her auburn eyes, once more looking over at her friend. Eyes widening, as she caught sight of Tsunade pulling a deck of cards out of the top of her low cut kimono. Before waving it happily in front of Jiraiya, Genma, and Anko.

Shizune stared, in appalled shock. '_How the hell is she able to hide anything with such a tight fitted kimono. Ugh…her cleavage is practically hanging out._' Best friend or not Tsunade was shameless the way she dressed. Her action unbecoming to a Hokage is Shizune's mind.

"Oh, well that's just perfect! Now she's gambling!" Shizune grumbled, darkly, under her breath. Tossing back the rest of her drink. Nearly shattered the fragile glass, as she slammed it down on a nearby table. Her dark, hazel eyes locked on target as she made her way across the crowded room. Moving past the dance floor and buffet.

It had been bad enough, Tsunade had forced her into attending the celebration but there was no way she was going to stand around. Letting her best friend blow her money. Money that she would quickly lose with her curse of bad luck. Shizune knew, like she knew the sun would rise. That as soon as Tsunade lost her own money. She would be begging and pleading for Shizune to lend her more.

'_Friend or no friend she needs to learn her damn limited. I am sick of bailing her ass out!'_

Before she was even a few feet from her friend. She could see clearly how inebriated Tsunade was. The scent of sake like perfume wafting off her body. Letting out a worn groan she shook her head.

'_There will be no use trying to stop her now!_' Sighing, defeated. She had been friends long enough, traveling the world with her. To not know how completely unreachable, Tsunade was when she was this drunk. No matter how much reasoning she could come up with. There would be no stopping the Hokage tonight.

Before Shizune could turn on heel and leave the sight, of what would soon become another inconvenience. Cleaning up after her friends gambling debts. She felt a familiar arm drop over her shoulder.

"Shizu… mys… dearest friend…where's youse beens?" Tsunade's voice, slurred against her ear. "We're..s goings… to….to.. plays..a friendly game. Shizu come joins… us…"

Shizune didn't even try, to hold back the icy glare that crossed her face. Nor the angered tone, tingeing her words.

"Dammit Tsunade… you are drunk!" She stated, darkly, through clenched teeth. Wiggling out from under Tsunade's arm.

"Do you really think it is wise to gamble, intoxicated. When you know… damn well… you're luck stinks, when you are stone cold sober!" Her dark eyes, glanced over towards Jiraiya's then back. Ignoring the loud guffaw, coming from his lips and the nervous cough, Genma was giving at her scolding words.

"Oh nows.. Shizu… don't be means." Tsunade's slurred voice, purred, sweetly. "You're.. just upsets… cause you… couldn't gets a…a date." She wagered, her finger back and forth in front of Shizune face. Oblivious, to the anger, emanating off her friend.

"Poors Shizu won't…. gets… any new years kiss at…at… midnights." Tsunade bright, red, lips smiled wide. The sound, of Jiraiya's growing laughter, joined with Anko's making her head throb.

"You know what?" Shizune's voice. dropping to a cold chill. "Go screw yourself Tsunade!" With shoulders tight, back straight, she turned on heel. Not regretting a single word she had uttered. Swiping a flute shaped glass of champaghne from a nearby table. Shizune stormed from the room and out the door.

Only stopping when she reached the shelter of the natural gardens azumaya. Leaning against one of the wood arches, she let out a loud, sighed breath. Her mind still fuming over Tsunade's words.

Lifting the glass to her lips, she swallowed the smooth, cold, bubbly in one gulp. Leaving only a few drops behind.

'How could she say that…after all I do for her!" Shizune, bit back a sob. She was not one to give into tears.

"I am done, bailing her ass out of trouble!" She hissed. Her anger, crawling back into her heart. With an angered, defeat, she threw the glass. Regretting it a second later as she heard the fragile glass shatter, against the rock path.

"Oh damn!" Shizune sighed. Taking a steady breath, she gazed up at the evening sky. The full moon shinning brightly, not a single cloud marring, its luminescence.

"Beautiful." She sighed softly, feeling a slight buzz from the alcohol. It never took much for her to feel the effects. Tsunade was always telling her, she was a cheep date when it came to alcohol.

Thinking, of her long time friend she began to regret some of her words. Not that Tsunade didn't deserve a reprimanded, for her outrageous behavior. They had been friends for many years. Going through many ups and downs of shinobi life and the horrors of being a medical nin. Yet her friend's last words stung.

"Maybe because there true, Shizune." She scoffed, to herself. She hated to admit it but she was a lost cause, when it came to the romance department. There was nothing special to her, besides her medical training. She knew just how plain and boring she looked next to her large, busted friend.

She never did stand out in the beauty department, next to her fellow kunoichi. With her humdrum boring, brown eyes and mousy hair. She was just plain dull. Most men, tended to not even give her a second glance. She was nothing more, than Tsunade's uninteresting, sidekick. The Hokage's dowty, secretary. She just faded, into the walls, when ever Tsunade was around

"Dull, plain and boring." She stated, flatly to the night air. "Oh why did I have to come!" She grumbled, running her hand down the edge of her kimono sleeve. Enjoying the soft, satin fabric under her finger tips.

It had been two weeks ago. When Tsunade had announced that there would be a New Years party, to be held in the great hall. A mandatory party for all the adult jounin to attend. That was when her nightmare began. No amount, of pleading could shake Tsunade from her party plans. Shizune was not a fool. It was just another way for the buxom Hokage to get drunk on sake. Using the villages funds and not her own. The only upside to the mandatory party was none of the younger chuunin and the few under aged jounin would be under foot. Though Shizune wouldn't be surprised if the hyper active, Naruto showed up. Hanging from the halls great ceiling. It was his style after all. Snooping on adult matters.

Pinching the bridge of her nose. The sensation of a headache returning, Shizune sighed, deflated. Wishing the damn clock would just tick a bit faster. Then she could put the horribly, depressing night behind her.

Next to Valentine's Day, New Years Eve was Shizune's second least favorite holiday. It wasn't the lack of finding a date per say. She was use to not having a date. It was the whole New Years eve kiss tradition. She hated being the only kunoichi year after year to not only be dateless but to never receive a kiss.

She couldn't even enjoy, the sweet, innocent kiss on the cheek from her older brother. A tradition since they were little. Even back when Tsunade and her brother Dan were engaged. He always gave her his first New Year's kiss, placed on her right cheek.

"I miss you brother." She sighed sadly. It seemed as time passed, she felt more and more alone.

When her parents passed away, she was just a very young girl. It had been Dan, her older brother who helped raise her. Being a quiet, child she never did have friends. So when her brother fell in love with Tsunade. Shizune quickly found she had a new friend, in her future sister-in-law. Then her brother was taken from her. Killed in the second shinobi war.

She would have been completely alone if not for Tsunade. They had become close friends over the years. She was like the sister she never had growing up. After Dan's death she happily followed Tsunade in her travels.

However, like everything in the world, time changes people. Now Shizune was feeling like she was losing her best and only friend. With all the work Tsunade had being Hokage and all the numerous issues Shizune had to handle on behalf of Tsunade. They had very little time to chat like they use to.

She missed all the adventures they had while traveling. Though she did not miss the numerous times she had to bail, her drunken friend out of some sort of gambling problem. One thing that had not changed since she had become Hokage.

Now days, Tsunade spent her free time with her old teammate. Shizune was happy for her. She had worried that after Dan's death, her friend would never find love again. Even if it was now with the notorious pervert Jiraiya.

'_They are actually perfect for each other._' Shizune thought wryly.

So lost in thought, Shizune missed the sound of approaching footsteps. Till she heard a deep, voice clear. Letting her know of his presence.

"Wow and I thought I was the only one who hated these parties. You look absolutely, dejected Lady Shizune." Ibiki's normally gravelly voice, softened. Breaking the night's silence.

"Oh!" Shizune gapped, caught by surprise. Her hand clutching her chest.

"Sorry…didn't mean to startle you." His dark, eyes gazing over at her silhouette. Enjoying the sight of the moon's light, reflecting, against her pale skin. Giving her face an almost ethereal glow.

"If I am disturbing you….I can…"His voice, trailing off. As her eyes caught his, holding them entranced for a few seconds. Nervous looking away, Shizune tried to catch her breath. How had she never noticed how intense his eyes were. Eyes so dark they could be mistaken as obsidian.

"Okay..."He trailed off, confused by her silence. "I guess I will go."

"No…"Shizune called out, louder than she had wished. His eyebrow arching at her sudden outburst. It was so unlike her.

" I mean….stay. You are not disturbing me." A small, smile, gracing her lips. Moving to stand near her, Ibiki leaned against the wood railing. Dark, eyes gazing up at the night's sky only to flicker over to the woman next to him.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Shizune said, softly, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes they do." His eyes, closing for a minute before looking over at her. This was not the first time he felt an overwhelming, attraction to the Hokage's personal assistant.

He had made it a habit over the last few months. To bring all ANBU documents to the Hokage's tower himself. Instead of sending a lower, rank jounin. Just on the off chance he could catch a glimpse of the quiet, medical nin.

Yet, standing there under the moons rays. Her silken, hair pulled up with tiny pearl pins. Face upturned, toward the night's sky. She looked more like an ethereal angel then a shinobi.

"So…"His deep voice, drawled slightly nervous. "Where's your date for the evening? Doesn't seem right… you being out here… all alone."

"Oh…"Shizune blushed. "I don't have a date."

"Hn.. That doesn't sound right. A beautiful, talented, woman like yourself…"His deep voice, trailing off once again. For a brief second, Shizune thought he looked nervous, to the point of shy.

"Well….it's just not right. You should be enjoying yourself on the dance floor." Clearing his throat, he gazed up at the stars.

Shizune swore, her face was starting to become that of the shy chuunin Hinata Hyuga. That girl blushed at everything.

"I don't know about that…" She replied, softly, under her breath. Her eyes staring at the ground unsure. Taking in an inhaled breath, she looked over at him.

"What about you? Where is your date for the new year?" She countered, hiding her embarrassment.

"Ah well you see…not a lot of gals want to be seen with an old ugly, scarred guy like me." His gravely, voice, chuckled. "Being that I am, also head of the ANBU's torture and interrogation division…well let's just say, that makes most folks leery of hanging out with me."

Shizune's eyes, widened, as she looked over at him. He had a grin on his face but Shizune could see the sadness that flickered in those dark almost mysterious eyes.

She was caught by surprise at his words. Since she had returned to Konoha with Tsunade. She had spoken numerous times, with many of the village's jounin and especially the ANBU. In fact more times then she would like to recall, as they came in and out of the Hokage's tower. None of them had impressed her much. Most were known for their womanizing, others boasting braggarts that she had no time for. Then there were the lazy ones. Who just drained her of energy, as she wasted her time forcing them to do their damn jobs properly.

The only shinobi to ever catch her eye had been the ANBU's Morino, Ibiki. She nearly gasped out loud as the realization. Yet it was true. Ibiki was hard working, never complained. Filled out, all the proper forms and other necessary paper work. Probably one of the only jounin, who not only turned the documents in on time but actually had legible handwriting.

Looking over at him, she couldn't help but feel pulled towards him. A man dedicated to his village even after the horrible torture he had endured. As assistant to the Hokage as well as being head of the medical nin department. She had read his personal files, when she took the job position. Her heart, panged, for a moment as she remembered the files detailed past and the list of unmentionable torture he had suffered.

Brushing back a loose curl she moved closer. "Well that's their loss." She stated, firmly, a soft smile curling on her lips. "Most of the kunoichi's around here are just scatter brain, airheads. To caught up in their own soap opera lives, to do their jobs properly."

"Hn…"His only reply but Shizune caught the hint of a smile on the corner of his mouth.

"So if you don't mind my asking. What had you looking so glum earlier?" His dark, eyes, catching hers for a moment.

"Lost in old memories." She said softly. Her eyes, breaking from his, as she looked down at her hands.

"I was remembering my brother." Her voice, trailing off sadly. Pushing away from the railing, she walked to the other side of the wooden azumaya. Facing away as she stared out at the garden. The small pond glowing mystically under the moons light.

"You miss him a lot…I understand." Ibiki's own, mind, reflecting on his own brother for a moment.

"I only met your brother Dan a few times… back when I was a chuunin. He struck me as a very dedicated shinobi." A smile, growing, on the corner of his mouth. " I seem to remember, he enjoyed telling jokes. " His smile, growing, as he heard the soft laugh slip from her.

"Oh, that he did." She laughed. "They were terrible too." His dark eyes catching the way her shoulders moved with her soft laughter. Laughter strong and bubbling with warmth. Something he had never heard from the quiet and normally reserved Shizune.

"You should laugh more often. "He smirked. "I enjoy hearing the sound."

Turning quickly around. Sending the auburn curls that had escaped her updo to sway softly around her face. A small blush covering the tops of her high cheek bones.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen you with your hair up. It is very becoming on you Lady Shizune." The blush, that had barely covered the tops of her cheeks spreading lower.

'_Kami-sama help me. She is so damn alluring._' Ibiki nearly, groaned out loud. The desire to see the normally calm and restrained Shizune blush more. Overcoming his reserved, gentleman behavior.

Reaching out, the back of his hand brush across her right cheek. A small gasp leaving her red lips

"I think, I am also partial to the way you're cheeks flush." He teased, letting his hand drop to his side.

Watching as her lips parted then closed then parted again. Too flustered for words she pressed her lips into a thin line.

Ibiki watched with amusement as she pursed her lips, acting as if his teasing annoyed her. Yet he could see the deeper shade of crimson, begin to fill her cheeks.

_I could fall in love with her so easily_.' Flickered, through his mind.

'Before Shizune could give him a smart reply .The sound of sudden laughter, floated through the air. As the party festivities drew closer to the midnight hours. Rolling her eyes at the sound she let out an aggravated groan.

"Kami-sama I detest these damn New Years parties!" She muttered under her breath. Adding only a whispered comment. "The only damn thing enjoyable in that overly decorated hall was the champagne."

"Hn." Ibiki said in thought. Only to stand straight and take a step away from the railing. Shizune stood speechless, eyes wide, as he moved his hands with the skill of a shinobi. She barely, registered the hand signs before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before she could even question, if she had bored the ruggedly, handsome Morino into leaving. Ibiki reappeared, a tall glass champagne flute glass in each of his scarred and weathered hands. Filled to the top, with the clear, effervescent, bubbly.

She gazed up at him in wonderment. Not only had he heard her muttered ramblings. He had taken it upon himself to bring her some of the alcohol she had just grown to enjoy. Causing a warmth to flutter across her chest. So use to waiting on others. She had forgotten what it was like to have someone do something for her.

"Here." Ibiki said, with a nervous, softness in his voice. Holding out the delicate glass of effervescent champaghne. A smirk curling at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you." She replied. The corner of her lips quirking up into a shy smile. As she took the thin, stemmed, glass from him. Their fingers touching for just a brief moment. Yet long enough to send a shiver of excitement to rush through her body. Like an electric current. The same sensation, causing her auburn eyes to flicker to his.

"Here's to forced parties." Ibiki stated.

"On new years eve." Shizune added. Their glasses touching with as light ting.

"So Morino…"

"Call me Ibiki… Lady Shizune." He smirked, with amused charm. The scars on his face, pulling tight.

"Alright… if you drop the Lady part." Shizune said, taking a sip from the glass.

"But beautiful…you are a lady." His normally gruff features, softening. Dark, eyes twinkling with amusement at the pink tinge on her cheeks.

"So what would you be doing tonight… Ibiki. If you weren't forced to come to this… party." Shizune found herself, biting her bottom. Then taking a quick sip to hide her nervousness. The sound of music drifting around them.

"I'm sorry Ibiki…it's none of my business." She said softly. When she noticed him, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. A clear sigh of apprehension.

"No…it's okay." His gravelly, voice cutting her off. "It's just… well… you will find it peculiar for a shinobi in the ANBU."

"Oh please…"A small laugh following. "I don't think anything can be more peculiar then Lady Tsunade. A woman who always looses, yet continues to gamble anyway." Throwing back his head he let out a deep, rough, chuckle.

"What? …you know I'm right she has the worse luck. So spill…"

"I don't know…"His voice suddenly trailing off as he stared down at his drink. The petite glass looking odd in his large hands.

Shizune watched, as he lifted the glass to his mouth, downing the remaining champagne quickly. As if the sudden, burst of alcohol rushing through his system, would help steady his obvious uneasy.

"Alright …"His voice rougher than before. His hand setting the now empty glass on the railing. "I will tell you…. but only if you promise to keep it between us Lady S…I mean Shizune." A sly grin covering his mouth. She eyed him closely, giving him a curious gaze for a brief moment before nodding.

"Alright I promise."

"First you have to understand, with my….say line of work." Their eyes met, briefly, in that single moment she could see so many emotions flicker in those ink, dark eyes. Her heart clenched with understanding. Ibiki had the responsibility and job of being head of Konoha's ANBU Torture and Interrogation. A position that kept most of Konoha's villager's leery even slightly frightened of him. How had she never realized just how isolated and lonely he was. She, herself knew the feeling of loneliness well. Living under Tsunade's shadow. Many villager's kept their distance since she had the Hokage's ear.

Giving him a soft smile, she leaned closer. "I understand how it can be Ibiki."

"I think maybe you do." His weathered, tanned face, softening. Reaching up, he touched one of the loose curls that framed her face.

"With the earth and the sky and the water, remade, like a casket of gold…" His fingers, slowly, letting the silky lock slip from his hand. "…For my dreams of your image that blossoms… a rose in the deeps of my heart." The smooth, deepness of his voice making her pulse quicken.

"Oh my…" Shizune breathed. "That's… that's…Yeats!" Her voice, wavering with emotion.

"Yes… William Butler Yeats. One of my favorite poets." Turning from her. His voice coming out distant and unsure. "So now that you know I enjoy poetry …feel free to laugh." His mind reeling over his own stupidity. What had he been thinking? Telling the woman he had been harboring feelings towards for years, that he loved to read poetry. He cringed, inwardly, waiting for her laughter to fill his ears.

Instead her words shocked him. His head turning to catch her soft auburn eyes. Eyes like sweet, melted, chocolate.

"Laugh…why would I laugh? It was beautiful…Ibiki." Her hand reaching out and touching his shoulder. Feeling the muscles, bunch with tension under her touch. Her heart constricting with the realization he wanted her acceptance. That he had been willing to open himself up. Sharing a part of him, no one ever saw. Even if it led to his humiliation and her laughter.

"What…"She smiled, her voice edged with sincerity. "…You didn't think… I could handle a tough guy with a soft side." Her auburn eyes gazing up, with such intensity up at him. It sent a thrill of desire down his spine. "Just so you know Ibiki. There is nothing sexier to me…then a man who can recite poetry.. with just as much skill as he does with a kunai. "

"So what other surprises do I not know about you Ibiki?" She winked, taking a step closer. Ibiki's eyebrow lifted, in surprise as he caught the amused smile on her face.

"Hmmm…"A seductive, smile on his lips. "I have a thought …" With out saying more, he gentle took the glass from her hand. Setting it down on the railing. With the skills of a shinobi smooth and flowing. He quickly took her petite, delicate hand in his. His other arm, wrapping around her waist. Pulling her close against his warm chest.

"Ibiki…wha?" Shizune sputtered.

"Shh…listen." Ibiki whispered, huskily against the curve of her ear. Sending chills, tingling down her spine. Closing her eyes she listened to the music that was drifting from the great hall. Letting his feet, lead as they moved with the music.

Shizune was not surprised to find the tall Ibiki was also a talented dancer. Her heart skipped a beat then two as he spun her around. Bringing back into his arms. She loved the feel of his firm chest pressed against her. She found herself melting into his arms. Without even thinking she lowered head. Taking a deep breath of his musky scent. Strong and earthy with a hint of sandlewood. It filled her with a desire and raw need, unlike anything she had felt before. Enjoying the sensation of being wrapped in his warmth as they swayed to the soft music.

The sound of loud, cheered, counting reached their ears.

10...9...8...

Lifting her head from his shoulder. Their eyes meeting, holding, as if by an enchantment. Shizune could feel, her heart quicken as she gazed up into those piercing dark eyes. Each one like a small pool of black ink on smooth white paper.

7...6...5...

Her breath shuttered, then caught, with the touch of his hands. Reaching up, cupping her face within them. Calloused thumbs, gentle brushing back and forth against her velvet, soft skin.

4...3...2...

Her eyelids slipping closed as his head tilted, leaning closer. His breath warm, enticing, against her silky lips.

Shizune never heard the final number, shouted out or the strike of midnight ringing out, in the night's air. As his warm, lips met hers in a soft, tender kiss. Lips barely brushing against the other. That one soft, innocent kiss, alighted a flame within them both. Engulfing them with desire and the beginning spark of love.

Ibiki's hands left her face, slipping around her waist. Hands pressing against the curve of her back, pulling her closer. The world around them lost and forgotten as they melted together, into one. Lips parted, crashing together in a deep, hungered kiss.

Breaking the fiery kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers. Passion filled eyes holding the others.

"Happy New Years...beautiful!" Ibiki whispered, breath still heavy from their shared kiss. Her smile glowing as brightly as her heart.

"Happy New Years Ibiki!" She replied softly before their lips once again meet with fervent need. Their bodies still held in each others tight embrace. Even as they entwined, lost in their fiery kiss. Shizune couldn't help but feel as if this was all meant to be. A destiny of one soul meeting another in a lonely world.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The next morning, as the light of early dawn, brushed across her face. A content sigh on her lips. Shizune realized, that she would never despise New Years Eve ever again. A smile growing across her kiss, swollen, lips. Ibiki's firm arm moving. pulling her naked body closer, against his warm, scarred chest. His hand entwining in her dark auburn locks. As he whispered warmly, deeply in her ear.

'_I think maybe this year I will resolve not to hate Valentine's Day also.'_ Shizune thought. As she nuzzled into his embrace, her lips finding his.

His whispered poem floating through her head and wrapping warmly around her heart.

You flaunt your beauty in the rose, your glory in the dawn,  
Your sweetness in the nightingale, your whiteness in the swan.  
You haunt my waking like a dream, my slumber like a moon,  
Pervade me like a musky scent, possess me like a tune  
You are the heart within my heart, the life within my life.

.

**The End**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Author notes…**

First thing I want to say is yes… I know that Dan is actually her uncle in the Naruto show/manga. However for this fanfic. I felt, it would sound better if he was her brother. So please do not flame me over this. Thanks!

.

I know it is rare for me to write a non-Hinata story LOL! However one night, a few days before New Years. This story came to me. Yes, for some odd reason I always seem to come up with stories when I am trying to fall asleep. LOL.

I saw these two characters together . Having in a way a similar life. Both very dedicated to their jobs. Shizune living under the shadows of the great Sannin and Hokage. Though she may seem tough and always together. I see her feeling lost, fading into the wall, when standing next to Tsunade. Spending most of her time taking care of Tsunade and little on her own social life.

Ibiki is living under the shadow of his scars, torture, and the job he has. I wanted to show this powerful strong and intimidating man with a hidden soft side.

I guess in a way. I see them as the wall flowers at a party. LOL

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Happy New Years!

**Now if you would please click the button below and make my day special! **

……

**The poems are the following… **

**With the earth and the sky and the water, remade**

**like a casket of gold**

**For my dreams of your image that blossoms**

**a rose in the deeps of my heart. **

**By William Butler Yeats **

**. **

**You flaunt your beauty in the rose, your glory in the dawn,  
Your sweetness in the nightingale, your whiteness in the swan.  
You haunt my waking like a dream, my slumber like a moon,  
Pervade me like a musky scent, possess me like a tune  
You are the heart within my heart, the life within my life.  
By - Sarojini Naidu **


End file.
